Love me for who I am
by NikkarrNinja
Summary: Just a random story based on Sherlock  The BBC programme where Sherlock is played by Bendict Cumberbatch. This is just the descriptions. Please note that Sherlock is not on/always on a case in this.
1. Character Descriptions

Name: Victoria Rose  
>Birthday: 26th August 1980<br>Age: 32

Eye colour: Blue  
>Hair Colour: Black<br>Height: 5"4  
>Description: Sheyou have wavey black hair that stops a few inches underneathe your shoulder. Your eyes are a stunning blue colour, which you aline with black eyeliner and mascara which makes them stand out even more. Your eyes are what attract people to you, as well as your looks. You are rather skinny for a woman of your age, you dress rather smart too (basically clothes like trousers, pencil skirts,dresses, and normal trousers which tend to be gray or black, you have an ankle length black coat the fits your figure perfectly). You are the owner of a hotel in Birmingham called The Brittania Hotel.

Name:Sherlock Holmes

Birthday:July 19 1976  
>Age: 36<br>Eye Colour:Grey/Blue  
>Height:6"<br>Description: Shorty curly black hair,that stops just above his ears. His eyes are a difficult colour to name they're a cross between light blue and grey. He is a tall skinny man, but not too skinny, he will often be seen in a blackygrey coat (Bellstaff Millford), a blue scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and he will often be wearing a smart suit. He is a consulting detective (made it up himself,so he is the only one) which means that when the police can't do a case, they will turn to is a very intelligent yet mysterious man, he can tell what job people do,just by looking at them, the clothes they are wearing and stains on peoples clothes.

Name: James Watson  
>Birthday:September 8 1977<br>Age: 35  
>Eye colour: Dark Blue<br>Height: 5"8  
>Description: Short light brown hair, due to being a solider in Afghanistan,his hair is rather short,but has some length to it. He has dark blue almost grey eyes, a little like Sherlocks. He is a few inches shorter than Sherlock, but it he is also of skinny dresses similar to Sherlock, only a little more casual, unlike Sherlock he wears jeans. He used to be a doctor in the front lines in Afghanistan,as he was wounded in action. When Sherlock first met him he had a psychomatic limp, this means that due to the memories he has of Afghan, and the injury he suffered, he still has the now he is currently Sherlocks apprentice, he is also a close friend of Victoria.<p> 


	2. The Call

**Chapter 1- The Call**

It's 7am, the once quite room is now filled with the sound of an alarm clock rining. A young lady with beautiful black hair lays under the silk covers of her double bed. The name of the lady is Victoria Rose, this story is about how she met the love of her life and the obstacles which almost tore them apart. You will witness the happiest day of her life, the day where she married her true love Sherlock Holmes.

Victoria slowly gets up out of her bed, turns the alarm clock of,and sighs at the annoyance of waking up early on a weekday. She walks over to her large oak wardrobe, opens it to reveal a collection of blouses, skirts, trousers, dresses and blazers. She runs her small pale hand along the clothes and picks out a red blouse and a pair of black trousers, she slowly gets dressed into the clothes she had picked out. Walking over to her mirror, she straightens her clothes out and grabs a small make-up bag. Looking into the mirror she applies a small amount of eyeliner which makes her icey blue eyes stand out more, she then applies mascara. She brushes her long black silky hair, looks in the mirror again to check her appearance. Satisified, she walks out into the reception of the hotel she owns 'The Brittania Hotel', she looks at a young man and woman who are standing around talking near the reception.  
>'Claire, you're on reception today with Chris' Victoria says in a soft yet firm voice.<br>'Ok, Victoria' Both Claire and Chris answered at the same time.  
>She smiles at Chris and Claire, walking back into her room, she glances over at her phone on the bedside table. She was expecting a call today, from her old friend John Watson, who wants to arrange a day to meet up with her again and catch up. It's almost two years since they last spoke,let alone see each other, due to the fact she was busy with the hotel. Well for John, he was busy with a mysterious man named 'Sherlock Holmes'. He often spoke of him, and the adventures they had solving murders, and various other crimes. A loud buzz starts to fill the air, Victoria instantly grabs her phone, and begins to smile when she recognises the voice on the phone, it was John.<br>'Hello John'  
>'Victoria! It's been so long'<br>'I know it has' Victoria laughs a little 'too long'  
>'So how are you?'<br>'I'm fine thank you,and yourself?'  
>'Oh I'm brilliant, never felt better to be honest' A bang is heard in the background.<br>'John,what was that?'  
>'Don't worry, it was only Sherlock making a mess. As per usual' A muffled voice could be heard, a man's voice to be exact.<br>'Oooh, ok then'  
>'We can come and see you today if you like?'<br>'That would be lovely, you could book a room here,stay for a few nights'  
>'We don't have the money'<br>'It's fine, free of charge, you can stay for as long as you want'  
>'That would be brilliant. Thank you so much, this means a lot Victoria'<br>'You're welcome, you know I would love to see you again'  
>'I best be off, better pack to see you again'<br>'Ok then, I'll see you in a few hours?'Victoria questioned.  
>'Yes you shall,bye'<br>Victoria hears a slight beep as John had hung up. 'Hmmm from what i've heard about Sherlock, he sounds like a very nice yet strange man' Victoria thinks to herself.

Well that's the first chapter. Sherlock and John will be in the next chapter I assure you. This is my first time writing a fan-fic, hope you enjoy.


	3. The Arrival of A Lost Friend

**Chapter 2- The arrival of a lost friend.**

It's now one in the afternoon, it's been almost six hours since Victoria was on the phone to John Watson. She's now sat in the reception of her hotel, her clothes had changed, she was now in an elegant red dress, that fit her small figure perfectly. Victoria was watching everyone that walked through the doors, her blue eyes searching the people for her friend, John Watson. Her eyes locked on a rather tall mysterious looking man, his short curly black hair, framed his skinny pale face perfectly. Walking alongside this man, was a man, a few inches shorter than him, was a man of a similar age. He had short, light brown hair, he was clean shaven, not a trace of facial hair at all, his bluey grey eyes appeared to be searching the room. They stopped on Victoria,who had now gotten up of the rather odd looking chair and started walking towards the pair.  
>"Victoria" John said in a rather excited voice, and hugged Victoria.<br>"Hello John, how are you?" Victoria smiled and kissed Johns cold cheek.  
>"Oh i'm fine, much better now we've been re-united after so long"<br>"Well this is an interesting moment" the stranger spoke, looking at both Victoria and John.  
>"Sherlock I wish you wasn't like this at times" John said in a rather annoyed voice, looking up at Sherlock.<br>"So you're the famouse Sherlock Holmes" Victoria looked at Sherlock, with a smile on her face, and extended her arm out to him, so he could shake her hand.  
>"And you must be Victoria Rose, the lost friend" Sherlock looks at Victoria, places her small hand in his and shakes it.<br>"Yes she is" John smiles at both of you."Not to be rude, but where are our rooms?"  
>"Well, do you want a room with seperate beds, or just seperate rooms all together?" Victoria smiles and looks at both John and Sherlock.<br>"I'd say a room with seperate beds" Sherlock looks at you both.  
>"Why's that then?" Victoria looks up at Sherlock, their eyes meet properly for the first time.<br>"Save's you room, means you don't have too pay for us both" Sherlock looks up, for some reason he can't look Victoria in the eyes without feeling a little funny.  
>"She won't mind, she owns the hotel" John smiles and looks at Victoria "She's owned it for nearly 5 years now"<br>"And i've already told John, it'll be free, thanks to me" Victoria states in a gentle voice.  
>"Apart from the food, we have to pay for that" John adds<br>"Well then, that's everything sorted" Sherlock says, a hint of excitement in his voice 'to our room then?' Sherlock looks at Victoria for a brief second,then looks at John.'What's this feeling?' Sherlock thinks to himself.  
>"Follow me then, You can have the room next to mine, no one uses it, apart from special guests. We don't get them as often as we used too, since the previous owner left"<br>Victoria leads both of the men to a rather large room, beautifully decorated (you can choose the colour scheme of the room),kitchen area with oven,grill,microwave,kettle,fridge freezer,in the living area was a large tv with a tv box, en-suite bathroom, oak furniture, two single beds, plenty of plug sockets for electrical equipment, and well in the bathroom was a Jacuzzi bath/shower. Sherlocks grey eyes looked all over the room, inspecting it slowly, a small smile appeared on his pale face, satisfied with the place he sat on one of the beds. Victoria looked at Sherlock in detail for the first time, she noticed what he was wearing, a blacky blue suit,with a white shirt, dark blue scarf,wrapped neatly around his neck, a long black coat, only the bottom button fastened, smart shoes and leather on the other hand was wearing a nice shirt, a pair of jeans and similar shoes.  
>"Wow, Victoria this room is amazing" John said, looking Victoria right in the eyes.<br>"Thank you John, mines similar to this room, just with more stuff" Victoria laughed a little,looking back at John.  
>"How much would this room cost"John questioned.<br>"You're looking at around a thousand pounds for three nights" Victoria replied.  
>"Expensive" John said in a rather shocked voice.<br>"Indeed, well as I said, you can stay here for as long as you want" Victoria smiled at both Sherlock and John.  
>"I was thinking we could stay for a week or two?" John said in a questioning manner.<br>"That's along time, what about Mrs Hudson?" Sherlock said a little confused, looking over at John.  
>"I'm sure she'll be fine,she knows we're here Sherlock" John replied.<br>"You could even live here if you wanted too" Victoria said jokingly.  
>"I wouldn't mind" John smiled.<br>All three of them looked at each other, exchanged a smile and stood up.  
>"Maybe me and John should have a walk around the city, get to know things" Sherlock looked at Victoria,then at John, but back at Victoria again. 'I can't seem to take my eyes off her, I don't know why' Sherlock thought to himself rather frustrated.<br>"That's a good idea Sherlock" John smiled and hugged Victoria. "We'll be seeing each other later then"  
>Victoria hugged John back, and smiled at Sherlock. "That we shall"<br>Sherlock,John and Victoria walked out the room, John stopped,closed the door then locked it. Victoria went back into her room, whilst Sherlock and John walked outside the hotel and into the busy streets of Birmingham.

That's the meeting of Sherlock,Victoria and John :)


	4. Feelings?

**Chapter 3- Feelings?  
><strong>Sherlock and John walk back into the hotel, both of them were carry bags full of food and clothes. They both quickened their pace, in order to get to the room they pretty much lived in thanks to Victoria. Dropping all the bags on the floor, a sigh of relief escaped the two men's lips. Sherlock looked at John, a small smile face.  
>"Well that was an interesting shopping trip"John said in a tired manner.<br>"Yes,Yes it was"Sherlock replied whilst taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack.  
>"I guess we should start packing everything up"John sighed whilst hanging a new shirt up.<br>"Tell me about her"Sherlock looked right at John.  
>"Who's her?" John questioned.<br>"You're friend...Vic"  
>"Victoria, why?" John interrupted.<br>"Yes, Victoria, I can't" Sherlock placed his hands on his head in a rather frustrated manner." I can't even look at her without getting this funny feeling"  
>"You like her, don't you?"John said in a rather shocked voice.<br>"How can I like her? I've only just met her"  
>"It's possible, Sherlock don't worry, it's normal to like someone" John soothed Sherlock.<br>"She's so unique, so different...I can't even read her like I did with you"Sherlock said in a rather panicky voice.  
>"Well then, I guess you're going to have too ask her about herself"John said smuggly.<br>"Indeed I am" Sherlock sighed and collapsed on the bed "I'm going to be like you John"  
>John took no offence to this statment that Sherlock had made and just laughed at him.<br>"Maybe we should all go for a meal tomorrow or something?"John looked over at Sherlock "A chance for us both to get too know her a little better"  
>Sherlock shot straight up as soon as John suggested the idea, the light bounced of his eyes and made them shine in a beautiful way, it made the excitement in his eyes stand up so much more.<br>"John,that is a brilliant idea" Sherlock stood up, walked over to John, grabbed both Johns cheeks and kissed his forehead.  
>"Well that was random" John watched Sherlock walk around the room a little. Sherlock spinned around on his heel, walk over to his coat, put it on then walked straight outside the hotel. John chased after him.<br>"Sherlock where are you going?" John shouted after Sherlock  
>"John, stay here, I need to think" Sherlock replied and dissappeared off into the crowd of peopel<br>"Ok then" John walked back into the hotel room, got into his bed, and slowly began to fall asleep.

Well that's it for now. Thank's for reading guys :)


End file.
